Burning Feathers
by Brandocko
Summary: Crow goes for a midnight ride when he gets challenged by a blond girl on a yellow duel runner. The two exchange in a heated match as they ride through the Satellite district. Who will emerge the victor? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I wanted to write another crossover that was just one chapter, lighthearted, and not overly serious. I also wanted to try my hand at writing a duel in this way for a story, and like how it turned out.** **Hope you enjoy this story, let me know what you thought in a review, and have a nice day.**

 **Burning Feathers**

The moon was full over the satellite district. The destroyed city was silent as most of the residents were asleep or hiding form sector security. However, a lone teenage boy on his duel runner road the empty streets. His ride was black with a light orange trim. On the sides where two flat pieces of metal, resembling wing. He had on a dark blue helmet, the shape looked like that of a bird's head. On his face were multiple yellow markers. He wore a sleeveless brown jacket and a light orange undershirt. He smiled at the solitude and peacefulness of the night. Suddenly, he noticed a light behind him. He turned his head to see another duel runner behind him. He couldn't make out the design, but feared it was the worst.

"Just like Sector Security to ruin my late-night ride." He said as his smile left his face. However, it came back as he revved the engine of his ride, "Let's see if this one can keep up with Crow, The Bullet, Hogan." At that moment, his duel runner accelerated. Crow began to leave his follower in the dust as he turned into a narrow alleyway. He passed out the other side of the street and continued through the city at an insane speed. Crow made it to the empty expressway, he turned back to see nobody behind him, "Better luck next time." He said to himself.

However, Crow started to hear a familiar sound. He looked around to find were the noise was coming from. In the far behind him, he saw a small light. Suddenly, the sound of the other duel runner became clear as the light grew closer. Crow quickly moved out of the way as duel runner passed him, appearing a roaring fireball as it charged down the street. He now saw the design and realized it was not Sector Security. Her helmet was bright yellow, she looked over to give Crow a slight smirk. The duel runner was also bright yellow, matching the color of the driver's long hair. She wore a similar jacket to Crows, but was lighter in color. She slowed down to ride next to Crow.

"Sorry, I thought you were Sector Security." Crow said to the female rider, "I don't think I have seen you around. Are you new to the Satellite?"

"You could say that?" She responded.

"How did you get here?" Crow said before grinning, "I don't see a Marker on that pretty face of yours."

"It's a long story." She said with a slight laugh in the way she spoke, "Now let me ask you a question. Want to have a Turbo Duel?" She had gotten Crows attention more than before. He looked over to see her lilac eyes look into his light grey eyes.

"But I don't even know your name?" Crow said in a joking tone. The female rider giggled.

"It's Yang." She responded, "Now do we have a match?" Yang asked again as had a look of determination form on his face.

"You're on." Crow said as he pressed a button on his dual runner. Yang did the same on side. Both displayed duel disk in front of them with a screen displaying the information of the opposing players field. Both showed a speed counter display of zero, for now. Both duel runners spoke before emitting an electronic wave, creating the field for them to play as they road down the street.

Duel mode on. Autopilot standby.

"Duel!" Both said at the same time, starting with 4,000 life points. Each drew five cards from their respective decks.

"I think I'll go first." Yang said as she drew one card from her deck and placed it in her hand. She then grabbed a different card from her hand and placed it on the duel disk, "I summon Grimm Beowolf in attack mode." Next to her dual runner, a large, black, wolf like creature appeared with a white mask and red eyes, (3 STARS, 1,400 ATK / 900 DEF). The beast roared towards Crow.

"I have never seen that monster before. Must be from a new release of cards." Crow thought as Yang grabbed two cards from her hand.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." She said as she placed the two card on the field. The appeared for a second as a hologram before vanishing.

"My turn!" Crow said as he drew one card from his deck. Both players had gained one speed counter. He looked at the card a second before summoning it, "I'll play Blackwing – Bora the Spear in attack mode." Next to him formed a large humanoid bird with blue wings and a large spear held in both hands, (4 STARS, 1,700 ATK / 800 DEF). Crow pointed at the monster on Yang's side of the field, "Bora, take out that wolf!" He shouted, causing him monster to run its spear through the center of the Beowolf.

Yang's life points, 4,000 = 3,700

Suddenly, one of the face down cards on Yang's side flipped over, "I activate Wolf Pack Revenge. When one Grimm Beowolf is destroyed, I can special summon two from my deck!" she said as two more Grimm Beowolf formed on her side of the field. Crow gritted his teeth as he set one card on the field.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He said.

"My turn." Yang said as she drew a card, both gained one more speed counter. She placed the card in her hand to grab a different one, "I'll release the two monsters to summon Grimm King Taijitu." The Grimm Beowolves merge to form a gigantic snake with two heads, both covered by a white mask, (7 STARS, 2,000 ATK / 1,200 DEF). The body of the snake coiled around the road as they drove on the overpass. She pointed to Bora the Spear, "Time to devour that bird!" One of the snake's head bite down on the upper half of the body of the birdman. Bora vanished into a flash of light as Crow's life points fell with one speed counter.

Crow's life points, 4,000 = 3,700

"Now we're even." Crow said with a smile.

"But I still have my monsters effect." Yang said as Crow's expression turned to shock, "It can attack again as long as the damage inflicted is halved." She said as the other head of the snake monster rammed into Crow. He staggers as he tries to gain control after the hit, losing one speed counter.

Crow's life points, 3,700 = 2,700

"I'll end with one card face down." Yang said as she placed on card from her hand on the field.

"This is getting intense." Crow said as he drew a card, both gain another speed counter. He looked at in and smiled before playing it, "I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North." On his side of the field, a white bird appeared, (2 STARS, 1,300 ATK / 0 DEF). "Thanks to its special ability, I can bring back Bora form the graveyard in defense mode." The monster with a spear reappeared next to Crow, "That's not all, Blizzard is a tuner monster. I'll tune my level two Blizzard with my level four Bora." He said as the white bird turned into two stars. They formed a pair of green rings over Bora, who had turned into four stars. The four stars aligning to in the center of the rings. A large pillar of light formed near Crow, "I synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing!" A large armored man with wings formed from the light next to Crow. It held a rifle in its hand as it looked up at the snake with two heads, (6 STARS, 2,300 ATK / 1,000 DEF).

"I guess birds from a feather flock together." Yang said in an impressed voice.

"Now let me show you what happens when they do. Armed Wing, attack Grimm King Taijitu!" Crow's monster aimed its rifle at the snake's head. he unleashed a barrage of bullets that destroyed skull. The second tried to sneak up behind the Armed Wing, but he turned around and fire into the jaws of the snake. Yang's monster was destroyed.

Yang's life points, 3,700 = 3,400

"The turns not over yet." Yang said as she flipped over one of her face down cards, "I activate Emerging from the Black Ooze." A black puddle appeared on the ground on the road ahead of them, "When a monster with Grimm in its name is destroyed, I can summon a lower level one from my hand. I chose Grimm Ursa!" She took one card from her hand and placed it on the field. Crawling out the ooze was a large black bear with a white mask and long spicks on its back. It roared towards Crow in a rage, (5 STARS, 1,700 ATK / 500 DEF).

"I end my turn." Crow replied. He was still calm in knowing that his monster was still much stronger.

"My draw." Yang said as she started her turn, she placed the card on the field, "Since I already have a monster with Grimm in its name on the field, I can special summon Grimm Creeper from my hand." Next to the bear formed a black creature with only two legs and a long tail. It appeared lizard like and had on a white mask, (2 STARS, 600 ATK / 100 DEF). Yang smiled as she looked back at Crow, he looked in shock as it seemed her eye color had changed to red, "Grimm Creep is also a tuner monster."

"This isn't good." Crow thought to himself. The lizard like monster turned into two stars, that formed two green rings around the bear. The bear turned into five stars aligning in the rings. A pillar of light is formed like before.

"I synchro summon The Red Hooded Huntress." Yang said as girl emerged from the light. She was small and covered up in a red hood. Most of her face was hidden, but her silver eyes were visible, (7 STARS, 2,000 ATK / 500 DEF). She then grabbed on monster card from her hand and summoned it, "I play Crescent Rose." Forming near the silver eyed girl was a large red and black, mechanical scythe, (3 STARS, 800 ATK / 100 DEF).

"Her monsters are completely different now." Crow said to himself.

"I equip Crescent Rose to The Red Hooded Huntress." Yang said as the silver eyed girl grabbed the weapon. The weapon moved the spell/trap card zone, while her synchro monster's attack points grew, (2,000 ATK = 2,800 ATK). Crow now realized his monster was weaker than hers, "Now destroy Blackwing Armed Wing!" Yang shouted as the silver eyed girl ran her scythe through the middle of Crow's monster, cutting it in half horizontality.

Crow's life points, 2,700 = 2,200

"I activate my trap card, Black Feather Beacon." Crow said as he flipped over his face down, "Now I can summon a level four or lower Blackwing from my hand since you destroyed one of mine." He grabbed a card from his hand, "I play Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode." A big blue bird appeared next to Crow. It had an armored body with its eyes glaring down the road ahead, (2 STARS, 100 ATK / 1,800 DEF).

"Now I will end my turn." Yang responded.

"My turn." Crow said as he drew, he looked at it and place it in this hand. Both gained one speed counter. A small grin came on his face as grabbed one other card from his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Well, it's been fun Crow." Yang said as she drew, both gaining one speed counter, "But I think I'll end this now. I activate a speed spell, Burst Semblance!" Yang placed the card she just drew, had six speed counters to Crow's five, "For three speed counters, my monster can inflict piercing damage." The Red Hooded Huntress became shrouded in a white aura, "And thanks to her ability, when a spell card is activated, she gains 400 attack points." Yang's synchro monster attack points grew, (2,800 ATK = 3,200 ATK). She held her scythe at the ready, "Now Red Hooded Huntress, attack his bird." The silver eyed girl cuts the Mistral in half like the one before it, causing Crow to lose another speed counter.

Crow's life points, 2,200 = 800

"I'm not done yet, I active Crescent Rose's other effect." Yang said as the mechanical scythe began to transform. It morphed to form what looked like a large sniper rifle, "It can only equip to The Red Hooded Huntress, but if she destroys a monster in defense mode. She can attack you again." The silver eyed girl aimed right at Crow, "Better luck next time." She said right before her monster pulled the trigger, unleashing a large blast of energy from the sniper rifle. The blast hit Crow, creating a large dust cloud. The area went silent as Yang drove off. She turned with a triumphant look on her face. However, Crow emerged from the dust and quickly caught up to her.

"I don't want this to end just yet. The fun is just getting started." Crow responded.

"How?" Yang asked in shock as her turn was now over.

"Mistral's effect after its destruction reduces the damage I take from the next attack to zero." Crow said before drew a card, "My turn! I Summon Blackwing – Shura of the Blue Flame in attack mode." On his formed a humanoid bird with dark blue wings and large arms. A blue flame radiated from the beast as it screeched, (4 STARS, 1,800 ATK / 1,200 DEF). Crow grabbed another card from his hand, "Since I have another Blackwing on the field, I can special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind from my hand." A smaller bird formed next to Crow. It had a blue feather body but a light green head, (3 STARS, 1,300 ATK / 400 DEF).

"Is he planning another synchro summon?" Yang thought to herself.

"I activate Gale's special ability. It allows me to cut your monster attack and defense points in half." The green headed bird created a gusted of wind that passed over Yang's monster. The Red Hooded Huntress attack points drastically fell, (3,200 ATK = 1,600 ATK). "Now Gale, attack The Red Hooded Huntress."

"What!? You may want to check your math." Yang commented, "Even after that cards effect, my Huntress is still stronger."

Crow smiled as he sent one card from his hand to the graveyard, "I activate Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow. By sending it to the graveyard, I can give Gale 1,400 extra attack points." The shadow of a black feather bird with a yellow feathered head appeared behind Gale, (1,300 ATK = 2,700 ATK). The bird unleashed a stronger blast of wind that pushed Yang and her monster back, the weapon in her hand was destroyed.

"Crescent Rose takes to the hit for my monster, but she still loses the boost after the it's destroyed." Yang responded as she lost one speed counter. The Red Hooded Huntress attack points fell again, (1,600 ATK = 800 ATK).

Yang's life points, 3400 = 2,300

"Shura, finish the job Gale and Kalut started!" Crow shouted. The blue flamed bird attacked the silver eyed girl with a fireball of feathers. However, Yang's monster was still standing. She revealed her face down card, losing another speed counter.

Yang's life points, 2,300 = 1,300

"I activate Lasting Aura!" Yang shouted, "This trap card keep The Red Hooded Huntress alive form that attack. Also, it will return her attack points to normal on my turn."

"To bad this is the last turn!" Crow said as Yang looked in confusion, she soon realized that he had one more face down card, "I activate Urgent Tuning! Now I can synchro summon during the battle phase." Crow said as Gale turned into three stars while Shura turned into four. The three circled as the four aligned, creating few green rings, "I tune my level three Gale with my level four Shura to form Blackwing Armor Master!" He shouted as a pillar of light formed. Emerging from it was a winged man in a black armor and helmet with a large bird's covering its face, (7 STARS, 2,500 ATK / 1,500 DEF). Its large black wings spread as it glared down at Yang's monster. Crow pointed to The Red Hooded Huntress, "Armor Master, finish her off!" Crow's monster flew towards Yang's, his fist clenched to strike. The silver eyed girl tried to block the attack but was overwhelmed by the force on impact. She vanished in a yellow explosion as Yang's life points fell to zero.

Yang's life points, 1,300 = 0

The screen on Yang's dual runner read only defeat. Vents opened on her ride as she slowed down, expelling hot air. Crow had overtaken her in the lane, but stopped a few feet from Yang. He removed his helmet as he got off his dual runner. He walked over to the blond girl, who let out a disappointing sigh.

"Not bad, you almost had me there." Crow said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, I wish I could have won though." Yang said as she took off her helmet. She looked at Crow with her lilac eyes, "Still, it was a fun match." The two smiled at each other as they had a slight giggle in their expression. They turned to the ocean as they noticed the sun raising over the distance. The light covered the satellite district with a gust of the morning wind passing over the buildings. Both appreciated the peacefulness after the duel.

 **AN: There you go, Yang just dueled Crow. How did she get here, where did she get those cards, and why is her motorcycle also duel runner are all things I didn't address in this story because they didn't matter to the endgame. This story wasn't meant to be a long one like my others, it's just a duel between two character from different shows. I decided to have Crow win because it made more sense to me when writing. Plus, I already have another story where Yang is going up against strong foes and coming out on top. That's all for this story. It was fun to write, but very difficult to plan and work out. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I know I said this story was only going to be a oneshot. But I enjoyed the concept and writing too much to not do more. I have made a small ark of a few chapters after this one I plan to upload soon. Just to make this clarification now, the characters Yang and others will summons do not exist in this crossover, they are only cards. Also, as to why Yang is in the 5Ds world. Think of it as the same reasoning for returning characters in Ark – V, she is just an alternate universe version of her RWBY counterpart. With a similar, but altered backstory for the tale I wish to tell here. I hope you enjoy** **, let me know what you thought in a review, and have a nice day.**

A few days later, the sun was starting to set over the satellite district. The city streets where quite until the roaring sound Crow's duel runner whizzed by. He on his Black Bird made their way down the street at high speed. On his back was a duffel bag while a satisfied smile was on his face. However, that smile turned into a look of irritation as he glanced back to see a supply truck chasing him. Inside the cargo of the truck were two satellite police officer. One had light brown hair while the other had black hair and a darker complication. Both wore a duel disk and their helmets hooked up to the speaker system of the outside of the truck. They had a few large monitors in front them of them that showed Crow on the run.

"Give up Crow!" One officer said.

"You can't escape us this time!" The other officer added on.

"Come guys," Crow replied with a smile, "don't you think two against one is a little unfair!" He turned to face the screen on his duel runner. Just before he could active dual mode before the sector security could rob him of the opportunity, another duel runner made its presence known. Crow turned to his left to see the flash of a fire ball scorching down the streets. The officers turned to see the fire ball approached and intercept between them and the man they were perusing. The fire quickly vanished just as it caught up to the Bullet on his Black Bird. Revealing the female turbo duelist on her yellow duel runner.

"Hey Yang, it's been awhile," Crow said as he turned to her, "Where've you been?"

"You know," Yang said as she turned to him, "Around the city."

"Attention, you in the yellow duel runner!" The brown-haired officer said, "You aren't authorized own a duel runner in this district!"

"You're also interfearing with the capture of a wanted criminal!" The black-haired officer said.

"What did you do Crow?" Yang asked as she noticed the duffle bag.

"I'll tell you later," the orange haired boy responded, "Just give me a minute to deal with these two jobbers."

"A minute!? That's two long for me to wait," The blond girl said in a sarcastic tone. She that dawned a smile and spoke with confidence, "How about I lend you a hand with this." Crow's smile grew large before he nodded. Both turned to the screen on their respective duel runners, pressing the button to activate Speed World. In the truck, one of the two officers pressed a button on the screen in front of them, displaying four duel fields for their match.

Duel mode on. Autopilot standby.

"Duel!" All four of the duelist said as before drawing five cards form their respective decks in this tag team dual.

Yang and Crow's life points = 4,000

Sector Security Officers' life points= 4,000

"I'll go first," The brown-haired officer said as he drew one card. He looked at it and placed it on the field, "I summon Gate Blocker in defense positon!" In front of the blond turbo duelist appeared a large, dark blue block with an eye near the center, (4 STARS, 100 ATK / 2,000 DEF). "I end my turn with two cards face down." He said before setting one card from his and to the spell and trap zone.

"I'm up, draw!" Yang said as she drew a card. The officers gained one speed counter, but Yang and Crow didn't gain any, "Wait, what's wrong with my Bumblebee!?"

"You named your runner Bumblebee?" Crow said with a smirk. Yang turned to him with a look of hypocrisy.

"Gate Blocker prevent the opponent from gaining any speed counters." The brown-haired officer said.

"You also can't attack any other monster other than Gate Blocker." The black-haired officer added on.

"It's a really irritating monster that just gets in the way." Crow informed her.

"I see that!" Yang said as she added the card she drew to her hand. She grabbed a different card and placed it in the monster card zone, "I summon Grimm Nevermore in attack mode!" Appearing on her side of the field was a large black bird with red eyes and a white bone mask on its head. The creature let out a deafening screech as Crow gave an approving smile. (4 STARS, 1,600 ATK / 500 DEF). Yang grabbed two other cards from her hand and placed them in the spell and trap card zone, "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" The black-haired officer said as he drew, his speed counter's increased while Yang and Crow's remained at zero. He glanced at the card before summoning it, "I summon Search Striker in attack mode!" On sector security side of the field, a cybernetic man in a long, dark blue coat, holding larger blasters in each hand. (4 STARS, 1,600 ATK / 1,200 DEF). He then grabbed a card from his hand, "Since I have two or more speed counters, I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy!" Suddenly, Search Striker radiated a greenish blue aura, "My monster gains 200 attack points for every speed counter I have, which is two!" His monsters attack points increased by 400, (1,600 ATK = 2,000 ATK). The monster aimed the guns at the Grimm Nevermore, "Now to shoot that bird out of the sky!" Search Striker fired multiple shots of light blue energy out of the blasters. They pierce the creature in the center of its chest and cause it to exploded.

Yang and Crow's life points 4,000 = 3,600

"That's only the first birdbrain to fall today." The brown-haired officer added on, causing Crow to turn to the truck with an angry look. Their monster's attack points returned to normal.

The black-haired officer then placed two cards from his hand and placed them on the field, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Crow said as he drew a card. At that same moment, the brown-haired officer revealed a trap card.

"I active Full Stop!" Crow's opponent said, "When you have zero speed counters, you can't special summon any monsters this turn."

"We know your strategies Crow," The other officer added on, "You won't get away this time!"

"You really have quite the reputation." Yang said to her teammate.

"Well, let's just say this isn't my first-time dueling Sector Security after I have robbed them." Crow responded as looked at the card he just drew, "And this won't be my last because I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" He said as he played the card, summoning a large birdman with a blue head on his side of the field. (5 STARS, 2,000 ATK / 900 DEF). "My side of the field was empty, so I can normal summon him without needing to tribute any monsters." Crow added on before Yang activated a facedown card.

"Not bad, but let me lend you a hand." She said as a trap card reviled, "I activate Polarity Change. This switch all monster on my opponent's field to whichever position has the least points." Both Gate Blocker and Search Striker became covered in a black aura. The former changing to attack mode, while the ladder changed to defense mode.

"Thanks for the assist!" Crow said to Yang with a smile. She gave him a wink and a thumb's up. He turned his focus to the Gate Blocker, "Now Sirocco, destroy that over grown stop sign." The blue headed bird man dived towards opponent's weak monster. His talons aimed at the large eye.

"Not so this time, I active Taking Cover!" The brown-haired officer said as he activated the card he played face down on his first turn, "This changes one of my monster to defense mode and gives it 500 extra defense points." Gate Blocker's position changed again, back to its original, (2,000 DEF = 2,500 DEF). Sirocco struck the eye with the talons, but didn't make a scratch.

Yang and Crow's life points 3,600 = 3,100

Crow grit his teeth before grabbing two cards from his hand, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My Turn!" The brown-haired officer said as he drew, his speed counters now at four. He sent his monster to the graveyard and placed the card he just drew, "I Tribute Gate Blocker to special summon Gate Blocker 2." The one-eyed stone tablet was replaced with a similar tablet, but with two eyes now. (6 STARS, 300 ATK / 3,000 DEF). He grabbed another card from his hand, "We lose the ability to stop you two from gaining speed counters, but we are far enough had to stop you from doing anything. Now I activate Speed Spell – Speed Storm! Since I have at least three speed counters, you take 1,000 points of damage." A horizontal blast of a wind and lightening erupts from the card and enveloped Crow. He creamed as his and Yang's life points fell, "I end my turn." The officer said in arrogance.

Yang and Crow's life points 3,100 = 2,100

Both officers smiled at their domination in the match. However, Crow grinned at things going all according to plan. The two officers looked at the field to see that their opponent's speed counters were up to three. The blond girl began to laugh as Crow joined her.

"These guys are pretty funny, thinking they have us on the ropes!" Yang said.

"It was kind of smart to try and put the stop us from gaining speed counters," Crow responded, "But all it took was me activating Slip Stream to gain all of their speed counters, except for losing one from that last attack."

"Maybe they still have a chance." Yang said before she drew. She looked at the card and smiled, "Never mind, they're screwed." She placed the card she drew on the field, "I summon the tuner monster Grimm Creeper!" Next to the bear formed a black creature with only two legs and a long tail. It appeared lizard like and had on a white mask, (2 STARS, 600 ATK / 100 DEF). She turned to the orange haired boy, "Mind doing me a solid." The blond girl asked him.

"Go for it." Crow answered while giving a thumb's up.

"Alright, I tune my level two Grimm Creeper with Crow's level five Sirocco," Yang said as the black lizard turn into two green rings and the birdman turned into five stars. The stars aligned in the centers of the rings horizontally and formed a pillar of light.

"I synchro summon The Black Cat Huntress!" She shouted before the pillar of light faded, revealing a woman with long black hair and cat ear atop her head. She wore long, white jacket and black pants and halter top, (7 STARS, 1,700 ATK / 1,000 DEF). The cat girl had a stern look on her face as she glared at the Gate Blocker 2.

"Why did she summon a weaker monster?" The brown-haired officer thought as Yang picked a card from her hand and placed it on the field.

"I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder. Now I can special summon Gambol Shroud from my hand." She said as she placed another card from her hand on the field. Forming near her synchro monster was a black weapon. It was a large rectangular blade with a handle representing that of a gun, (3 STARS, 600 ATK / 300 DEF). The cat girl looked at the new monster and grabbed the handle, "I equip Gambol Shroud to The Black Cat Huntress, increasing her attack points." (1,700 ATK = 2,300 ATK).

"That's still not a threat!" The black-haired officer said, however a line of sweat stated to form on the other officer's face.

"Now, I active Gambol Shroud's other effect." Yang said as the cat girl pulled a smaller sword form the lager rectangular sword. The smaller blade collapsed to form a pistol in the synchro monster's left hand. The barrel of the gun aimed at Search Striker, "While equipped to The Black Cat Huntress, I can instantly destroy one monster one my opponent's field in defense mode, like Search Striker." The blond girl said before her monster opened fire, unleashing a volley of purple energy bullets. They piece all over the opponent's monster's body. Search Striker had a weakened stance and struggled to move. The large rectangular blade in her right hand began to glow purple also. The cat girl quickly lifted the large blade diagonally, unleashing a wave of energy. The blast collided with the officers' monster and caused it to explode.

The brown-haired officer grinned, "Heh, she chose the wrong monster to destroy."

"I activate The Black Cat Huntress's effect!" Yang said as her face down card began to glow, "I can reactive a trap card from my graveyard by sending one on my field to take its place." The face down card revealed to show something familiar, "I'll select Polarity Change."

"Oh no!" Both the officers said at the same time as Gate Blocker 2 changed to attack mode.

Yang pointed at the weak monster, "Now to destroy that ugly rock." The Black Cat Huntress charged towards Gate Blocker 2.

"Not so fast, I active Rush Collision!" The black-haired officer responded as he flipped his other face down card, "When I have more speed counters than my opponent, this card not only allows me negate the attack but destroy the monster. Then you take damage equal to its attack points." The officer smiled in anticipation of his victory, but had a look of confusion as his trap card failed to active. He looked at the field to see the head of a raven with a white bone mask coving his trap.

"Did you forget about my Grimm Nevermore," Yang responded with a slight giggle in her voice, "I can remove it from play to negate one trap card from activating that would destroy my monster." The cat girl continued her charge towards the opponent's monster. The pistol morphed into the sword as she jumped into the air. She fell towards the Gate Blocker 2 and crossed her arms over her chest. In an instant, she passed right through the monster, her arms extend outwards. The Black Cat Huntress remained still while the Gate Blocker 2 dawned a large X-shaped scar across its entire body. Split into four pieces before exploding.

Sector Security Officers' life points 4,000 = 2,000

"I send Speed Saver from my hand to the graveyard to prevent the loss of speed counters this turn." The brown-haired officer said as he sent a monster card from his hand to the graveyard.

"Well, I'll end my turn now!" Yang after feeling relieved and tired.

"You Satellite scum need to learn to fear the power of Security." The black-haired officer said before he drew a card, his speed counters now at six, "I have enough speed counters to active Speed Spell – Shift Down." He placed the card before he just drew, "Now I get two new cards." He drew till his hand was now at four cards and had a smirk form on his face from what he obtained. The officer then smiled as he sent three cards from his hand to the graveyard before summoning his last card from his hand, "I send Pursuit Chaser, Assault Dog, and Gonogo to the graveyard to special summon Montage Dragon!" He shouted before a gigantic purple dragon with three heads appeared on his side of the field. one each head was a white mask, "Montage Dragon's attack points become the combined level of the three monsters I discarded multiplied by 300!" The black-haired officer declared. He had sent one four-star monster and two three-star monsters, equaling ten stars. The three-headed dragon roared towards Yang and Crow, (8 STARS, 3,000 ATK / 0 DEF).

"Is that all?" Yang asked in a bored voice.

"No!" The black-haired officer angrily said before pointing at Yang's synchro monster, "Montage Dragon, destroy The Black Cat Huntress!" The dragon fired a beam from each of its three from towards cat girl.

"Sorry boys, but this duel is over!" Crow interjected before he reveled his last face down card, "I activate Fake Feather!"

"What!?" Both officers said at the same time in panic.

"Think of it like her synchro's effect. I send a Blackwing from my hand to the graveyard to reuse a trap card." Crow said while discarding his Blackwing – Bora the Spear, then pointed to the truck, "Only I get to use a trap card my opponent used, like your Rush Collision!"

Yang let out a slight scoff, "Heh, copycat."

"Impossible!" The black-haired officer yelled as a few lines of sweat formed on his face.

"No, it's very possible." the orange haired boy said before he clenched his right fist, "Thanks for using all your speed counter to draw two cards!" The dragon's beams began to disappear as the monster began to scream in pain, "Say good-bye to Montage Dragon and the rest of your life points." Suddenly, the three-headed dragon exploded, which caused the screen the officer looked at to change, only reading defeat. The smoke from the explosion covered the entire street.

Sector Security Officers' life points 2,000 = 0

The truck emerged from the smoke as the screen image returned. However, Crow and Yang were nowhere to be found. The black-haired officer began to stomp his right foot in anger while the brown-haired officer let out a tired sigh.

A few blocks away, the two victors drove off into the distance. Both were laughing as they got on the freeway. "Yahoo!" Crow yelled in joy before turning to Yang, "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem." The blond girl replied before her gaze shifted to the duffle bag on the orange-haired boy's back, "But what did you steal Sector Security?"

Crow responded with a smile at first, "Follow me and I'll show you." He said before taking the lead. Yang smiled in intrigue and followed the him through the city.

 **AN: There you go, I think Crow and Yang make a cool team. While I didn't give the officers names, I do like that I made one all defense and the other all offence. The duels are fun to imagine, but take hours to write and plan the way I do them. Hope you enjoyed this and are exited for more to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, got the next chapter here. This one is here to give the set up to why Yang is here and lead in the first half of the final Duel. It took a while to research bot shows to find out what rules and abilities I could work with, but I like how it turned out.** **I hope you enjoy** **, let me know what you thought in a review, and have a nice day.**

The two made their way to a few small stone shakes near the water side. As they parked their duel runners, a little girl looked out form the window of one of the home. She was no more than seven with long, light brown hair Yang and Crow took off their helmets and placed them on duel runners. "Crow's back!" The little girl energetically shouted before running out the stone home. Following her were three boys of around the same age. All their clothes were old and tattered, but the each had a smile on their faces. Crow knelt and extended his arms.

"I told you I would come back, I always do." Crow said hugged the little girl. Yang had smiled as she walked over. She looked to see the boys, all three had stopped dead in their tracks. The boys looked at blond girl, their mouths in a jar and blushed at the sight of her. The orange haired boy let go of the little girl and reached for the duffel bag. All four of the kids looked to the bag in wonder as he opened it, revealing that it was full of cards. They cheered in joy as each of the kids reached into the bag, pulling out handfuls of cards before running off back into the stone home.

"Thanks Crow!" one of the boys said.

"You're the best!" Another boy added on.

Crow look to see the bag was completely empty. He placed it on back and turned to Yang, who had a raised eyebrow, "Their all orphans, which isn't exactly uncommon in the satellite."

"So, you take care of them?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's tough, but I manage," Crow responded as he readjusted his bag.

"Well, I got to get going," Yang said as she turned around, "Be seeing you Crow." After she took one step away, the sound of a stomach growing was heard. She stopped as he looked at her, quickly knowing what to say.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Crow asked as the blond girl turned back to him. She had an embarrassed look on her face as she nodded. Crow let out a slight laugh before walking towards the shake. Yang grinned as she followed him.

Less than an hour later, the sun had completely set. The shake was light with candles, with Yang seated at the table in the center of the room. She was looking at the cards in her deck before Crow entered the room. He held two steaming bowls of meat and vegetables and had a pink apron over his normal clothes, "Here it is, Crow's infamous Satellite Stew." He said as he placed on of the bowls on the table in front of Yang. The other across from her.

"Infamous for being delicious or terrible?" Yang asked as she looked at the food, lifting a full spoon out of the bowl.

"You'll just have to try it and find out!" Crow said as he took off the apron and hung it on the nearby wall. Yang looked at the food and shrugged before putting the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste as she ate the stew.

"Wow, you cook as good as you duel!" Yang said as she ate another spoonful.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Crow said with a smile as he sat down across from her, "The kids already got their bowls. It took me a while to convince them to put away their new cards. Then I put sleep for the day."

"So, you risked your safety by breaking into Sector Security just to steal cards for these kids?" Yang asked before Crow ate part of his stew, "I'm not judging, would do the same thing for those little ones."

"Yeah, it means more to the kids than just cards," Crow responded after swallowing a spoonful, "There are almost no schools or teachers in this part of the city. The cards allow the kids to learn to read, write, even do math." He looked down at the bowl and smiled, "But it lets them have fun, despite the situation their in." Both remained silent for a few seconds as the continued to eat, "So," Crow said, reinvigorating the conversation, "You know a lot more about me, but I still don't know much about you."

"Like I said, it's a long story." Yang replied while she ate/

"I got time." Crow said with a smile.

Yang let out a sigh before placing the spoon into the bowl, "Alright, when I was nine, my mother left my father. He never told me why, just was disappeared for a while afterwards. After a few months, we got a message saying she died in car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Crow said with regret for bring up the topic as he rested his spoon in the bowl.

"My dad eventually remarried and is happy now. He found an amazing woman who can bake a tasty batch of cookies," The blond girl continued, "But, I wish things could have been different," A slight smile formed on her face, "My mother was an incredible duelist. She inspired me, that I could do anything, that I always could make a comeback."

"So, why are you here in the Satellite?" Crow asked.

"About a month ago, rumors started popping up that someone in the Satellite matching my mother's description appeared. She used cards I know my mother had. Apparently, she caused a mass explosion near Sector Security headquarters." The blond girl looked over her deck on the table.

"I remember that, over a dozen officers were injured," the orange haired boy interjected," "and even a few died."

Yang looked at him with anger in her eyes, "I don't know if it's really her or just someone imitating her, disrespecting her memory. So, I took the first boat I could find to the Satellite, brought my duel runner to make land travel easier, and find out who is the one form the rumors."

"Is that why you dueled my as when we first meet?" Crow said with Yang nodding. At that moment, the little girl walked into the room. Her eyes tired as she rubbed both with her right hand.

"Crow, I had a nightmare." The little girl said in a scared voice. Crow got up and knelt in front of her.

"It's okay," Crow said in a calming voice, "It was only a bad dream."

"But it was the woman in the white mask again?" The little girl in fear as she moved her hand away from her eyes.

"The what?" Yang asked.

"The boys told me." The little girl responded, "She wears red and black. With long black hair and a scary white mask, like a monster."

"They're just trying to scare you with fake stories, don't let them get to you." Crow said as he picked up the little girl.

"But she's real!" The little girl persisted, "She lives near the building next to the cliff side and takes people's souls and-"

"Shhh, don't worry. Even if she is real, she's no match for Crow." He said as he carried the little girl out the room.

Yang had a look of realization as she watched the two leave. She turned her deck and picked it up, putting it away as she got up. The blond girl saw Crow take the girl into another shack and wait a few seconds before she snuck past. She made her way to her Bumblebee and got on, looking for her helmet.

"Looking for this?" Yang turned to see it was Crow, holding her helmet.

"Crow…That woman form her nightmare." Yang said in voice of denial.

"You think it's the person you're looking for," Crow said as he walked to her and tossed her the helmet. She caught it and looked in confusion, "Well, you need someone to back you up incase things go south." He walked over and got on his Blackbird, putting on his helmet, "This will make us even."

Yang had a smile form on her face as she placed her helmet on, "Thanks Crow." She said as he smiled back. The two stated their engines and drove off, the sun fully set and night over the whole district.

Sometime later, the two made their way to the more destroyed part of the city. Buildings in shambles and large rocks covered the streets. They approached a blockade of rubble that was impassable for their duel runners.

"Looks like we need to go on foot now." Crow pointed out the obvious as he took off his helmet.

"What about our rides getting looted by scavengers or towed by security?" Yang brought up as the orange haired boy got off his Blackbird.

"Nobody lives in this part of the Satellite anymore," He said as he removed his duel disk from his runner and started walking over the rubble, "Besides, not like we have any other options." Yang let out a sigh and took off her helmet. She pressed a button on her Bumblebee, remove a black and yellow duel disk. The blond girl followed him towards an isolated, four story building next to a cliff. The cliff showed a long drop towards piles upon piles of scape metal and trash, "Well, this is the spot."

"I guess will just look in the-" Yang was saying as she looked at the building's entrance. However, she stopped herself as someone was walking out. She was a tall woman with a red and black outfit. She wore a white mask with red markings and had long black disheveled hair. On her right arm was a gauntlet that held a deck. She held a cylindrical case in her left hand and walked toward the two, stopping a few meters away. Yang had a look of shock as Crow had an uneasy feeling.

"You…look just like her." Yang said to the mysterious woman.

"…Yang," The mysterious woman replied.

"You…sound just like her." The blond girl said cutting of the woman, "Raven…Mom?"

"Yang," Raven reiterated, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you were dead!" Yang shouted back, but tears and a smile formed on her face, "But you're alive!" The Raven woman shook her head slowly to the confusion of both Yang and Crow. Yang's mother's right hand moved to her white mask and removed it from her face. To their surprise, she had a markers line under her right eye. Her irises where red but the normal white of her eyes were pitch black.

"I did die, but was given a second chance at life," Raven said in an emotionless voice, "The darkness allowed me to show the people that the world can be cruel and unforgiving. That only despair is eternal."

"What?" Yang said as she took a step back, the smile of her face quickly vanished, "Why are you talking like this?"

The blond girl tried take a step towards Raven, but Crow stopped her, "Don't get any closer to her!"

"Crow!" Yang shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Yang, but she doesn't seem safe." Crow said as he glared at Raven, "The more we stay here, the more I feel the kid's rumors are true."

"Crow!" Yang shouted back in angrier voice, "She is my mother!"

"He's right Yang," Raven replied, causing the two to look at her in shock, "I really wish you hadn't come here. I hoped I would never see you again."

"Mom...?" Yang said in a weak voice.

"I was sent here to gather as many souls as from duelist as possible," Yang's mother replied, "To cause fear and destruction on my conquest. That is my new reason for living."

"So, did you cause that explosion at Sector Security a month ago," Crow accused with Raven replying with silence, but a glare that confirmed his claim, "Who do you work for!?"

"That won't matter to you in a little bit," Raven responded as she put back on her mask, "Since you have a duel disk, your soul will be lost after I defeat you in a duel."

"Lady, you really have lost your mind!" Crow said as he leveled his duel disk. The devise opened as he turned it on, emitting a slight rainbow light.

"Mom, stop this now!" Yang pleaded as tears poured down her face, however Raven didn't acknowledge her. The black-haired woman extended her left hand, holding the cylindrical case level with her he chest. She let go of it, but it didn't fall. Instead, the case hovered in the air with a purple aura. The case split in two, created a purple energy mat in front of her. Yang had a look of confusion, until she wiped her eyes and grit her teeth, "Fine, if you won't listen to me now, maybe you'll listen after I beat you in a duel!" she said as she activated her duel disk.

"Very well, this will be a royal duel." Raven replied, "Although, I wouldn't hold onto any hope the two of you surviving."

"Surviving?" Crow and Yang thought they looked at the black-haired women's dead stare. A three quickly drew five cards from their respective decks, "Duel!" Yang and Crow shouted as Raven continued her glare.

Crow's life points = 4,000

Yang's life points = 4,000

Raven's life points = 4,000

"It's about time I be the one to go first!" Crow said as he drew, looking at the card for a second before summoning it, "I Summon Blackwing – Mistral of the Silver Shield!" Forming next to him was a blue bird with a metal shield over its body, (2 STARS, 100 ATK / 1,800 DEF). He grabbed another card form his hand and placed it next to his monster, "Since I already have a Blackwing on the field, I special summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" Appearing next to his bird was a large birdman with a with a spiral spear in its right hand and a big grin on its face, (4 STARS, 1,700 ATK / 800 DEF). "I tune my level two Mistral with my level four Bora to synchro summon Blackwing Armored Wing in attack mode!" Crow said as the two birds ascended, with the blue bird turning into two stars. They circled to form two green rings that covered the birdman with a spear, turning him into four stars aligning in the center. Suddenly, a vertical pillar of light formed from the creation behind Crow as he smiled. Emerging from the light was a large armored man with wings and a rifle in its hands, (6 STARS, 2,300 ATK / 1,000 DEF). Crow placed one card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap zone, "I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I'll go next!" Yang said as she drew, placing the card in her hand. She grabbed and played a card, "I summon Grimm Griffon in attack mode!" Next to her appeared a black created with the body and head of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the tail was a snake. The monster also had a white bone mask and red eyes, (3 STARS, 1,000 ATK / 800 DEF). The blond girl grabbed another card from her hand and placed it next to her monster, "Like Bora, I can special summon Grimm Creeper if I already have another Grimm on the field!" A lizard like monster with bone armor and two legs appeared next to the griffin, (2 STARS, 600 ATK / 100 DEF). She pointed to the first monster she summoned, "I active Grimm Griffon's effect. It can increase its level by that of another monster with Grimm in its name on my field." The Griffin roared as its level went up, (3 STARS = 5 STARS). "Now I tune my level two Grimm Creep with my level five Grimm Griffon!" The lizard like monster turned into two stars, that formed two green rings around the beast. The griffon turned into five stars aligning in the rings. A pillar of light is formed like before her, "I synchro summon The White Mage Huntress!" Emerging from the light was a teen girl in a white dress and combat skirt. She had white hair in a side ponytail and an icy stare, (7 STARS, 1,900 ATK / 1,500 DEF). Yang then played spell card from her hand, "I activate Combat Ready! This allows me to special summon a union monster from my deck with less than 1,000 attack points. I choose Myrtenaster!" She said as a card ejected half way from her deck. The blond girl pulled out the card and summoned it to her field. A silver rapier with cylindrical chamber atop the handle, (4 STARS, 600 ATK / 500 DEF). The White Mage Huntress grabbed the weapon and held it to her left side, increasing her attack, (1,900 ATK = 2,500 ATK). Yang took a couple of cards from her hand, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Raven remained quiet for a second, she didn't move. Yang and Crow looked in confusion until the black-haired woman started radiating a black aura, "This is the end." She said as drew a card. Suddenly, a circle of a light purple fire formed around the three. Yang and Crow looked in confusion as the fire was taller than anyone.

"What the-" Crow was saying until he was cut off by Raven playing a card on the energy mat.

"I summon Grimm Beringel." Yang's mother said as a large, black gorilla with patches of bone armor on its body. It roared as it began to pond its chest with its hands, (4 STARS, 2,000 ATK / 500 DEF). "This monster enables me to special summon a Grimm from my hand with 1,000 or less attack points. However, my current monsters level reduces to the monster I summon." She said as she placed another card from her hand, "I choose the level one, dark tuner monster, Grimm Seer." Next to the gorilla appeared a small eye-like ball with a yellowish core. On the bottom of the thing was a black gunk, white pieces of bone, and a few red tentacles, (1 STARS, 0 ATK / 0 DEF). Grimm Beringel's level fell, (1 STARS = 7 STARS).

"Dark tuner?" Yang said to herself as the ball started to throb.

"I active Grimm Seer's effect. I send a Grimm from my hand to the graveyard increase its level by that of the monster. I send the level six Grimm Sea Serpent to the graveyard." The black-haired woman said as she discarded a card. The Grimm Seer began to throb faster, (1 STARS = 7 STARS). "I dark tune my level seven Grimm Seer with my level one Grimm Beringel." The ball suddenly popped as seven black stars emerged from the remains. They coved the Grimm Beringel and plunged into its skin, causing the gorilla to scream in pain. Yang and Crow had a look of fear as the monster became transparent, revealing one more black star. Two of the black stars collided and vanished, the other six from a circled and connected to each other by black lightning, "When shadow stacks on shadows, the door to the realm of the dead opens. A world without light." A black vertical pillar formed in from of Raven continued in a voice of slight rage, "Come forth, the dark synchro, The Grimm Witch." Emerging from the darkness was a woman with pale white skin and bright red eyes with black veins on her face. Her haired was white as she wore a black dress. She stood in attack mode and had a slight smile as she stared at the two teenagers, making Crow and Yang very uneasy, (-6 STARS, 600 ATK / 600 DEF).

"Dark synchro!?" Yang said as she looked in confusion, "Mom, what is that thing!?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't good news." Crow said as he braced for anything.

"The Grimm Witch has numerus abilities. When summoned, I can special summon two level four or lower Grimm monsters from my deck in defense mode." She said as two cards ejected from her deck, she took both and summoned them. Both were the same monsters Yang had summoned the turn prior; Grimm Griffon and Grimm Creeper.

"Is she going to synchro summon again!?" Crow thought as a line of sweat formed on his face.

"The Grimm Witch's presence means I cannot perform anymore synchro summons, but Grimm Seer allows me to normal summon again this turn. So long as it is for a monster with Grimm in its name." She said as the two monster she just summoned turned into rainbowlike balls before merging into larger, expanding ball, "I tribute both Grimm Creeper and Grimm Griffon to summon Grimm Death Stalker." Forming form the ball was a gigantic scorpion with bone armor and a golden stinger. The monster readied its pincers as it looked at Crow's Blackwing Armored Wing, (8 STARS, 2,500 ATK / 2,100 DEF). Raven took the five cards in her graveyard and removed them from play. "By removing five Grimm that have different names from my graveyard, I can special summon Grimm Dragon from my hand." Yang's mother said as ground started to shake, Yang and Crow started to lose their balance before looking at the building behind their opponent. The building began to crack before exploding into a rubble as a huge, black dragon with an exoskeleton emerged and took fight, screeching and ascending. The two teenagers shielded their eyes from the dust as Raven remained unfazed. The dragon had red wings as it circled the sky high over the duel, (10 STARS, 3,300 ATK / 2,900 DEF).

"That thing is unreal!" Crow said as he looked in the monster in the sky.

Raven pointed to Crow's facedown card, "I activate Grimm Death Stalker's ability, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one facedown card." The scorpion's stinger reeled back before plugging into the card on Crow's field. the card was destroyed and reveled to be Mirror Force. Crow grit his teeth in worry that his backup plan was not an option now.

"Now, another one of The Grimm Witch's effects." The black-haired woman as the witch radiated a blackish red aura.

"Another!?" Yang thought at sweat dripped from her face.

"When I have no cards in my hand, she cannot attack. However, The Grimm Witch is uneffaced by monster's attacks or effects so long as another Grimm is on the field. Also, she allows all other Grimm on my field to gain 1,000 attack points." Raven said in a deadpan voice. The Death Stacker and the Dragon screeched louder as they were encompassed in a blackish red aura, (2,500 ATK = 3,500 ATK, 3,300 ATK = 4,300 ATK). Crow and Yang took a step back; however, the wall of fire trapped them. Raven ponied to Crow, "I attack Blackwing Armor Wing with Grimm Death Stalker." She said as the scorpion reeled back its stinger again, but this time, plunging forwards into the chest of Crow's synchro monster. An explosion was created from his monster's destruction that pushed Crow back into the fire wall. He bounced from the wall and fell to the ground in pain.

Crow's life points 4,000 = 2,800

"That wasn't a hologram, that was real!" He thought as a pain was in his chest after the attack.

"Crow!" Yang said in panic right before the dragon screeched. The blond girl looked up to see a black void fill the gapping mouth of the creature.

"Grimm Dragon Attacks Crow directly." Raven said as Crow looked up at her in terror, "Die." The dragon shot a large dark beam of energy towards Crow, who only looked on at his impending doom.

"I won't let you do that Mom! I activate Synchro Retargeting!" Yang said as she activated one of her facedown cards, "I can change the target of one of your attacks to a synchro monster on my side of the field!" The dark beam redirected to hit The White Mage Huntress. She created a white glyph to shield from the attack, but the darkness overflowed and destroyed her weapon. The rest of the beam collided with Yang, sending her into the fire wall harder that Crow was sent. The blond girl coughed in agony as she fell to her knees. The White Mage Huntress's attack fell at the loss of her weapon, (2,500 ATK = 1,900 ATK).

Yang's life points 4,000 = 2,200

"Yang!" Crow said as he looked over to her in dread.

"I'm okay." She said as she got on her feet, but still was breathing heavily, "But I don't want to know what happens if our life points hit zero."

"Well, I could guess." Crow said as he stood on his feet, swaying slightly as he tried to focus, "But I rather not want to find out either."

"The two of you should never have come here." Raven said as she watched both in pain, ending her turn, "Soon, the darkness will swallow you whole." Yang and Crow gritted their teeth, knew this was a duel of life or death.

 **AN: There you go, that's the first part of the duel. The last part should be posted soon and offer some insight on the what happened in the past. This took a white to write and plan, but was fun to make. Hope you all enjoyed it and stick around for the final.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the conclusion to the story here. Took a while to plan this with the first part of the duel. I enjoyed writing the duel and the character interactions with Crow and Yang. I may return to this story with different characters, but this is the end of this story for now.** **I hope you enjoy** **, let me know what you thought in a review, and have a nice day.**

"It's my move." The orange haired boy said as he drew. Suddenly, a chunk of black sludge feel off the Grimm Dragon.

"Up to three times, during the standby phase, The Grimm Dragon's effect activates. Allowing me to special summon a Grimm monster from my deck." The black sludge morphed to form a black wolf with a white bone mask, (3 STARS, 1,400 ATK / 900 DEF).

"A Grimm Beowolf." Yang thought as the beast howled and became covered in a blackish red aura, (1,400 ATK = 2,400 ATK)

He looked at the card and smiled as he played the spell card, "I activate Black Whirlwind! When I summon a monster with Blackwing in its name, I get to add another Blackwing to my hand with less attack points than the one I played." He took another card from his hand, "I summon Blackwing – Shura of the Blue Flame." On his right formed a humanoid bird with dark blue wings and large arms. A blue flame radiated from the beast as it screeched, (4 STARS, 1,800 ATK / 1,200 DEF). His spell card glowed as a monster card ejected from his deck. Crow grabbed the card and showed it to Raven, "I add Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind to my hand from my deck. But she won't stay there for long. Since I have another Blackwing on the field, I can special summon thins monster from my hand." A smaller bird formed next to Crow's left. It had a blue feather body but a light green head, (3 STARS, 1,300 ATK / 400 DEF).

"…" Raven replied with silence as she was unimpressed.

"I activate Gale's special ability. It allows me to cut your monster attack and defense points in half." The green headed bird created a gusted of wind that passed over the Grimm Death Stalker. The scorpion's bone armor cut as its attack fell, (3,500 ATK = 1,750 ATK). The orange haired boy pointed to the weakened monster, "Shura, attack that Death Stalker!" The dark blue birdman divebombed the scorpion, slashing its damaged armor with its talons. Raven's monster exploded as her life points slightly fell.

Raven's life points 4,000 = 3,950

"I activate Shura's ability! After it destroyed a monster in battle, I special summon a Blackwing with 1,500 or less attack points." Crow said as a card ejected for his deck, he placed the ejected card on the field, "I summon Blackwing – Ghibli the Searing Wing in defense mode!" A six winged, black, and red bird appeared on his side of the field, (3 STARS, 0 ATK / 1,600 DEF). "Now I'll tune my Gale with my Shura to make Blackwing Armor Master!" He shouted as the smaller bird turned into three green rings that circled the other larger birdman, causing a pillar of light formed. Emerging from it was a winged man in a black armor and helmet with a large bird's covering its face, (7 STARS, 2,500 ATK / 1,500 DEF). The newly summon monster stood in attack mode as Crow placed one card from his hand face down, "I lay one card face down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Yang said as she drew a card, another Grimm Beowolf formed next to the other one on Raven's field with increased attack points. The blond girl grit her teeth as she played the card she just drew, "I activate Weapon Retrieval. This lets me special summon a union monster from my graveyard, like Myrtenaster!" The rapier from before appeared next to The White Mage Huntress. She grabbed it like before and pointed up at the Dragon in the sky, (1,900 ATK = 2,500 ATK). "While equipped to The White Mage Huntress, I can freeze I monster from attacking until the weapon is destroyed!" The wings of the Dragon were covered in ice as its slowly fell, resting on the ground, and screeching not too far from the duel. The ice queen aimed her rapier at the one of the two wolves, "Now, The White Mage Huntress attacks the Grimm Beowolf on the right!" Her synchro monster rushed towards the wolf.

"I activate a trap card from my graveyard, Everlasting Hatred." The black-haired woman revealed.

"A trap card from the graveyard!?" Yang said in shock, remembering that was the card he mother had discarded

"By removing this card from play, I can prevent the destruction of my Grimm monster." Raven said as the rapier plunged into the chest of the wolf, but did not kill the creature. The wolf attempted to slash the ice queen, but she jumped back to avoid the attack, landing next to Yang's left side, "I end my turn." Yang said in regret.

Raven's life points 3,950 = 3,850

"This is insane, she had so much power!" Crow thought as he still felt the pain fill his body, "We are both doing everything we can but nothing is working!"

"My turn." Raven said as she drew, a third Beowolf appeared on her side of the field. Her monsters attack points were lowered for a seconded, until she played the card, "I tribute all three Grimm Beowolves to summon the strongest monster in my deck." The three wolves snuck into the ground. A sudden quack happened that knocked both Yang and Crow off balance. Another quack happened causing both to turn towards the cliff. They were in shock as a gigantic black elephant with a with a White mask and red eyes, "This is your end, Grimm Goliath." The elephant made its way to the others and crashes through the piles of garbage, (12 STARS, 5,000 ATK / 2,500 DEF). The blackish red aura enthralled it, raising its attack points, (5,000 ATK = 6,000 ATK).

"6,000 attack points!" Crow said in disbelief.

"Grimm Goliath attacks The White Mage Huntress." Raven declared, causing the elephant to lift its trunk high into the air. It started to fall I the direction of the ice queen. Yang looked in fear of her impending doom as Crow activated his face down card.

"I activate Fake Feather!" The orange haired boy said as he discarded the one card from his hand, "By sending my Blackwing – Etesian of Two Sword from my hand to the graveyard, I can use the trap card used by Yang, Synchro Retargeting!" Crow's synchro monster jumped up to the elephant in the trunk, "Now your target is Blackwing Armor Master!"

"Crow No!" Yang called out in fear, "You'll lose all your life points!"

"No, I won't." He said with a smile, "Blackwing Armor Master does not take battle damage and is not destroyed by battle." His monster punched the large elephant in the trunk and stopped the attack. Blackwing Armor Master descended and stood next to Crow, "What do you think about that?" Crow said to his opponent.

"I activate Grimm Goliath's effect. If it does not destroy a monster during the battle phase, it can destroy up to two cards on your field and you take 500 points of damage for each one." Raven replied.

"What!?" Crow said in shock.

"I destroy Blackwing Armor Master and Black Whirlwind." Raven said as she pointed to the two cards. Both exploded and send Crow back into the wall of fire. He bounced off and hit the ground hard. He coughed in pain as he tried to stand back up.

Crow's life points 2,800 = 1,800

"Crow!" Yang said to him before turning to her mother in anger, "Mom, why are you doing this!?"

"This is my new purpose for living." Raven replied.

"But why?" Yang asked, "You were happy with Dad. Then you two got divorced, why?" Her mother waited a few seconds before replying.

"We were happy together, but you were too young to understand." Raven replied in a deadpan voice, "Maybe you still are."

"What do you mean?" Yang said still in confusion as Crow stood up.

"I don't really get it either, but I do know it's my turn." Crow said as he drew a card, his hand shaking after all the damage, he looked at the card and smiled, I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" he played the card, summoning a white bird, (2 STARS, 1,300 ATK / 0 DEF). "With Blizzard, I can bring back Etesian from my graveyard in defense mode!" Black feather birdman with two swords on his back, (3 STARS, 400 ATK / 1,600 DEF). "I tune my level two Blizzard with my level three Etesian and my level three Ghibli!" The white bird turned into two green rings that circled the two others, who each turned into three stars. The six stars aligned and formed a pillar of light, "I synchro summon Blackwing – Silverwing the Ascendant!" He shouted as a bird man with long black hair and red eyes jumped out of the light, armed with a long katana sword, (8 STARS, 2,800 ATK / 2,000 DEF). "Now I activate his ability, I can destroy a monster that with less defense points than his attack points!" the orange hired boy pointed to large elephant, "Say goodbye to your Grimm Goliath!" The sword wielding bird man jumped up and ran its blade through the skull of the beast. The elephant let out a cry of pain as it stated falling to its left side. Crow's monster jumped off the creature and landed near him as the elephant crashing into the ground before exploding, "After doing that, I can't conduct my battle phase. So, I'll end my turn." He said as his vision was slightly blurry.

"My turn!" Yang said as she drew, instantly playing the card, "I play Synchro Regroup! This lets me special summon a synchro monster without needing to tune together monsters. However, the level must be the same as the other synchro I have on the field, its effect is negated, and I take damage equal to its attack points." A card ejected from her deck. The blond girl took a deep breath before playing the card, "I summon The Red Hooded Huntress!" Appearing next to the ice queen was small girl and covered up in a red hood. Most of her face was hidden, but her silver eyes were visible, (7 STARS, 2,000 ATK / 500 DEF). A reddish aura appeared around Yang, causing her to fall to one knee in pain.

Yang's life points 2,200 = 200

"Yang! Are you all right!" Crow called in panic as Yang was panting and struggling to get back up.

"It's okay Crow, I'm not done yet." Yang said as she played the last card in her hand, "I activate Over Boost Aura! This gives my Red Hooded Huntress the ability to not be destroyed by battle and I take no damage from battles involving this card until my next turn!" The silver eyed girl became encompassed in a white aura. Yang then changed the battle position of her other synchro monster, "I change my White Mage Huntress to defense mode and activate effect. She can increase the attack of another synchro monster by 1,000 attack points!" The ice queen knelt on one knee and stabbed the ground with her weapon. A yellow circle with gears appeared on the ground under The Red Hooded Huntress, shrouding her in a stronger white aura with a look of determination, (2,000 ATK = 3,000 ATK). "Now I end my turn."

"…" Raven stated at the two and drew a card, playing it instantly so she did not cause her dragon to lose any attack points, "I summon Grimm Geist." The black-haired woman said as a black ghost with a white mask appeared next to The Grimm Witch, (3 STARS, 300 ATK / 100 DEF). "I active its effect, I can tribute it to take control of an opponent's monster in defense mode."

"Oh no!" Yang said as the ghost plunged towards the ice queen. The cratered imbedded into her body as The White Mage Huntress struggled in agony. The Red Hooded Huntress looked at the other huntress in confusion, then horror as the ice queen's eyes where completely red. The White Mage Huntress stood up and walked over to Raven's side of the field.

"Now, I switch The White Mage Huntress into attack mode and have her attack The Red Hooded Huntress." Raven said as the ice queen rushed the silver eyed girl. The Red Hooded Huntress had a look of regret as she collided with The White Mage Huntress, shoulder checking her and destroying her weapon. A small shockwave was formed that caused a crack in Raven's mask. The ice queen recovered and landed back on her feet next to Raven, (2,500 ATK = 1,900 ATK). The ice coving the dragon's wings broke as it took flight again.

Raven's life points 3,850 = 3,350

"Since Myrtenaster was destroyed, Grimm Dragon can now attack." Raven said as she looked Crow's monster, "I will have it attack your Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant." The Grimm Dragon began charging a beam from its mouth again.

"Sorry, but Silverwind can prevent a Blackwing monster from being destroyed during my opponents turn once!" Crow said as took up a blocking stance, the dragon fired its beam, "Although, I still take the difference in damage." The beam overcame the Blackwing synchro and collided with the orange haired boy's body. He was pushed into the wall of fire and keep in place by the black beam of energy. Crow seemed in pain for a while until the beam eventually disappeared. He fell to his knees and then onto his face.

Crow's life points 1,800 = 300

"I end my turn." Raven said as Yang ran over to Crow.

"Crow!" The blond girl cried as she knelt to pick him up. She held his left arm over her shoulders as she lifted him up. His clothes were slightly tattered at burnt. His eyes were blank as he began to lose his vision, "Come on Crow, wake up!"

"If he can't make draw, he forfeits this duel and his soul." Raven responded as Yang looked to her in a rage. Suddenly, Crow coughed as he used the last of his strength to move his right arm to draw. He looked up and smiled at the black-haired woman.

"I'm not forfeiting my soul, I have way too many people depending on me to make it back." Crow said as he drew a card. He looked at it and closed his eyes, letting out a slight laugh. "Frist, I'll attack The White Mage Huntress with Silverwind." He shouted as the birdman with a sword rushed and slashed across the ice queen's chest. Raven's monster exploded as she had her life points fall, with the crack on her mask growing larger.

Raven's life points 3,350 = 2,450

Crow then turned to the blond girl, "Yang, I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I'm leaving it up to you to finish this duel."

"What!?" Yang said in confusion as he played the card he drew.

"I activate Synchro Sacrifice!" The orange haired boy said as his monster became encompassed in a white aura, "I can tribute my synchro monster to give another one on the field half its attack points. I chose the Red Hooded Huntress." Crow said as his monster vanished and the white aura went over to the sliver eyed girl adding to her attack points, (3,000 ATK = 4,400 ATK). "I end my turn."

"But Crow, your defenseless now!?" Yang pleaded, but Crow closed his eyes and let out another laugh.

"I know you can win Yang, I believe in you." He said as he fell out of Yang's hold. He landed back on the ground as Yang looked to him in panic. Her eyes started to fill with tears until she placed her right arm over her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and then looked to her mother with anger and determination.

"It's my move!" Yang shouted as she drew her card. She looked to see it was the union monster, Crescent Rose. She turned to look her mother dead in the eyes, through her mask, "It's over now, I activate my facedown card, Silver-Eyes Unleashed!" The blond girl said as she revealed the only card she had face down and set the card she just drew to the graveyard, "By sending Crescent Rose to the graveyard, The Red Hooded Huntress can attack twice this turn!" Yang said as she pointed at the Dragon in the sky, "First I'll attack the Grimm Dragon!" The silver eyed girl unleashed a gigantic beam of white light toward the monster in the air. The light completely covered the monster and reduced it to dust as it screeched for the last time. Raven looked up as the monster was destroyed, the crake on her mask growing larger, causing a small piece to break off.

Raven's life points 2,450 = 2,350

Yang then turned her attention to her mother's only remaining monster, "Now, The Red Hooded Huntress attacks The Grimm Witch!" The silver eyed girl unleashed another white wave of energy from her eyes, this time towards the dark synchro monster. The beam completely passed through the monster, reducing her to nothing. The rest of the beam collided with Raven, creating a small explosion on impact. Yang shielded her eyes from the blast wave as she looked on, waiting for the smoke to clear. After a few seconds, the smoke dissipated and only Raven stood.

Raven's life points 2,350 = 0

Her masked cracked even more before backing completely, falling off her face and landing at her feet. Yang had a look of confusion come on her face as she saw what was no her mothers, a smile.

"Good jog Yang," Raven said in a compassionate tone, "You really have become a strong person and a fine duelist."

"Mom?" Yang said as she looked at her mother in further confusion, "Why?"

Raven closed her eyes before the purple fire wall around them disappeared, "I felt so betrayed that I went into depression. I slowly stared to hate everything and everyone around me. Suddenly, I died, with all that hatred still in my heart for the world. I was given this second life to spread the hatred I had acclimated for years." Raven then opened her eyes as Crow opened his. He tried to get up with Yang's help. Raven looked at the two with the smile still on her face, "But, the two of you reminded me that because it did not work out for me, does not mean others deserve to suffer the pain I did." The black-haired women's skin and clothes begin to turn and ashy black as she looked at the two, "Take care of each other." Raven said before her whole body turned into ash. A sudden gust of wind passed over her, carrying her in the breeze as Crow and Yang looked in shock.

"What was that?" Crow said in confusion as Yang had a slight smile from on her face.

"That was her saying good bye." Yang responded helped the orange haired boy to walk. The two looked over to the cliff side to see the sun begin to rise. She had a smile on her face as she looked at light brighten up the area, "Come on, those kids would be pretty scared if they woke up and both of us were gone."

"Yeah, your right." Crow said say the two walked. Suddenly, a though popped into his head, "Now that you found what you were looking for, what's next?"

Yang waited a second before responded, "I think I'll stick around here for a while. This place kind of grew me."

Crow had a smile form on his face as he let out a small laugh, "That good to hear. I know the kids will be happy to hear that." The two made it back to their duel runners. Both got one their receptive ride and put on their helmets.

"Are you sure you can still ride that after what you have just been through?" Yang said in hypocrisy as she placed her duel disk back on the machine.

"I'm fine." Crow said as he did the same thing she just did. The two got ready to start, when Crow called out the blond girl, "Hey Yang," the orange haired boy said getting her attention, "I'm really glad I meet you." He said with a big smile, causing Yang to blush before responding.

"Yeah, me too." She said before the two started their duel runners and road off into the distance.

 **AN: There you go, that's how the story of Yang and Crow ends. I leave it ambiguous what happens to them in the future, but know they will be happy. Also with Raven, the reason she and Yang's father broke up is hidden in the story but easy to find. I liked the casual reasoning I did here, so I didn't have to do a big explosion dump for the reveal. It's been a fun story and I can't wait to continue writing. Take care.**


End file.
